Giving It Away and Getting It Back
by thebenjamin
Summary: Leo reflects on his life as he visits home to give Peter his photo album. He runs into an old friend who helps him unravel the mystery of Stargirl and perhaps even see her again.


This is my first shot at a Stargirl fan fic. I'm trying to actually finish this one and have the majority complete. I won't post it all at once, and thanks for reading. And also **Disclaimer: I do not own Stargirl. It is Jerry Spinelli's work of art and I am merely using what he has created as a basis to make a tribute to it known as fanfiction. I do own theplot for this story and any new characters.**

Giving It Away and Getting It Back

_Chapter One: Hello's and How Are You's_

I rarely come back to Mica these days. Living on the east has been somewhat hard to shift to. I love the feeling of being able to wake up and enjoy the fleeting memories of that fateful year. But that's all they are; Memories.

As I wake up and grab a slice of toast to put in the toaster I think of how my life's been going. I won't say I'm the world's most successful bachelor in the world, but I am doing all right. In terms of love I haven't had much luck since _her._ It may be because I'm not really trying, but there have been some moments. Most dates end in me wanting to stay as friends. I guess Archie meant it when he said I was lucky for her to love me and I'd never find one like her again.

Archie died a year ago. His will was very simple. I suppose I got everything in Stargirl's office; surprisingly Stargirl was never mentioned herself. I've only looked through the files once or twice and I haven't even begun to delve into the mystery that is _Stargirl Callaway,_ but I'll keep trying. Besides from that there was Peter Sinkewitz's photo album. Reluctantly I know the stalker like task that I thought only Stargirl would be able to do was now my responsibility.

Since it is around Thanksgiving, I think it's a great time to visit my parents and give Peter his collage of soon-to-be-rediscovered-memories. It took me a week to decide if I should drive or fly, but after thinking of the free spirit Stargirl was I've chosen to use Mica's newly built airport. I do that a lot. By _that_ I mean that I must miss her so much, or just have been so affected by her, that I reference her before making any decisions. I was a foolish kid back then and missed out on the chance of a lifetime; true love.

At the airport I can't help, but see her face in every one who uses courtesy. This always happens when I'm in crowds, but never ahs it been so frequent. Maybe, it's because I'm going to our hometown and finishing a deed for her memory. I always think of her in past tense, but hopefully she's somewhere enjoying life. Like a cattle I've been branded with her memory and I suppose I've even picked up a few of her qualities. After dropping a dollar on the ground by a kid who was asking his obviously busy mother for candy money I go into the waiting area for my plane, which to my relief is late like I was.

"May I sit here?" a young woman asks.

"Of course," I reply moving my carry on out of the seat neighboring me so she can sit. I look around and realize that there are about 20 empty seats spaced around here and she chose mine.

Taking my eyes off the editorials I was reading on the war, which I have been more or less apathetic on, I look at the face of the person who was so close to me. She's around my age and by the way people are looking at us I suppose we look like we're on our honeymoon. Thinking the reason someone would want to be so close to with a stranger when there are obviously many free spaces I hope against hope she's Stargirl.

Disappointingly, as I expected, she wasn't, but she still looks familiar. Seeing how the plane is going to my town I build up the courage and ask, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Took you long enough," she says with a smile. "I know who you are but, do you know who I am, Leo?"

"Well… I don't, but hopefully you'll tell me." I ask dumbfounded.

She smirks a little then states, "I make your girlfriend's one year at high school miserable and you can't even try to guess who I am. Know who know?"

Starting the same way, "Well… I have an idea, but most of the people I know made most of her year at Mica High terrible," (inwardly I include myself. Why did I try to make her change! Why didn't I take her to the prom? Why…?).

Kinder than I've ever heard her say it she says, "Hillary."


End file.
